dragon_adventuresfandomcom-20200222-history
Tosknir (Ice Wyvern)
This dragon is exclusive to the Winter Event, while some consider it a Christmas event, although Christmas is already over. You can obtain the Tosknir by defeating the boss in the Tundra, and opening a present that spawns. Right from the egg, it is the only dragon to get an element that would normally have to be bred into it. ''Color shuffles and Material Shuffles do not work on this dragon yet, but presets such as Halloween or Christmas presets do work on the Tosknir. '' Appearance The Tosknir is a dragon that has a wyvern like-body with fur adorned with ice-like plates. It has two horns similar to that of a rams, that rest along its lower jaw and curve upwards. The Tosknir has icicle–like spikes near its face.The "helmet" on it's head is made of the icy plates which continue down its back and onto the tail. The Tosknir can come in a variety of hues of purples, blues, whites, blacks, pinks, grays, and greens. Its body is always full ice material upon coming out of an egg. The Tosknir also has ice material on the wings. The Tosknir will come with either the Ice, Aurora Borealis, or Frostbite element. Juvenile The juvenile Tosknir is about the size of a Elder starter dragon, some ice is being formed around the legs and sides of the face. Adult The adult Tosknir is about the size of a Elder Agricos (Lizard), and has icicles formed on all around its body. It is still fairly small. Elder About the size of an elder Wyvern and Pumpkin. It has fully grown icicles and towers over smaller dragons. Mutations Egg Appearance The winter egg has a solid white base with a green and red scale pattern on the egg. The egg has the possibility to be dropped from an large present. Winter Event The winter event is an event being held currently, and will end at an unknown time. There is a 10 minute timer for a boss in the Tundra, and it is recommended to use the Drake because it can breathe its element on the ground without getting flung, or the Mother as it causes a lot of damage with its element. Skeleton is also an alternative. There is a health bar at the top, saying how much more health the boss has. When the boss is killed, multiple presents will spawn. The presents appear for about 10 seconds, before disappearing. You can get other various things from the presents, normally the bigger ones carrying a potion or preset, and the smaller ones carrying things like crystal treats, pears, golden pears, snowflakes, icicles, candy canes, etc. NOT guaranteed to get an egg every time from the presents. There is a 25% chance for the egg to be in a present. It will usually be in the big ones. NOTE: players on mobile are able to pick up presents, but must be standing right next to a present in order to pick it up, which makes it difficult to pick up every present before they despawn or before pc users beat them to it. Trivia When juvenile, adult, or elder, the Tosknir can slowly glitch into the sky if left alone and sometimes when you're riding on it, staying still for a while. It has not been patched yet. (1/31/20). Occasionally juvenile and adult Tosknirs will attempt to burrow into the ground, even jumping up and slamming back onto the ground. If you have them walk around they will fix. Gallery Tosknir Leg Armor.png|Tosknir Leg Armor Mutation Tosknir (Ice Wyvern).png|Tosknir Underhorn Mutation RobloxScreenShot20200125 155805366.png|Player holding a Winter egg RobloxScreenShot20200126 030354537 (2).png|Tosknir Eyebrow Spikes/Armor Mutation RobloxScreenShot20200127 155357521.png| Fluff).png| Horns).png| Tusk mutation (ice on horns).png| Category:Low tier Category:Middle Tier Category:Event